Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles is an upcoming series to be made by Hiatt Grey. Characters Heroes *Team Griffin/Eeveelution *Selena *Breon *Alan *Nightstriker *The Griffin Family, Vinny Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, and Joe Swanson *Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, and Lucy *Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, and Patti Mayonnaise *Roger Smith *Bender Bending Rodríguez *Minerva Mink *Master Shake, Meatwad, and Frylock *Pazu and Sheeta *The Crystal Prep Girls *Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, and Daizy *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, and Carla *Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Moose, Granny, Mother Bear, Father Bear, Grandmother Bear, and Grandfather Bear *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, Pinkie Pie, James, Rarity, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Fluttershy, Toby, Applejack, Edward, Emily, Bill and Ben, Bertie, Terence, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Stephen, Luke, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Theodore Tugboat, Hank, Emily, George, and Foduck *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, and Dile *Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Nutmeg Dash, Captain Cuddles, Youngmee Song, Jasper Jones, and Sue Patterson *Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, and Queen Novo *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Barret Barricade *Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, and The Human Mane 5 *July *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, and Mr. Krabs, *Ed, Edd, n Eddy *The Powerpuff Girls, *Courage *CatDog *Norbert and Daggett *Lazlo, Raj, and Clam *Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Benson, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, and Eileen *Jenny Wakeman *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, and Roberta Bravo *Belle, Ariel, Princess Jasmine, Jenny Foxworth, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Esmeralda, Princess Aurora, Alice, and Snow White *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke and Smudger *Zecora *Babs Seed *Button Mash *Coloratura *Moon Dancer *Minuette *Twinkleshine *Lemon Hearts *Derpy Hooves *Lyra Heartstrings *Bon Bon *Vinyl Scratch *Octavia Melody *The Dola Gang *Carl Brutananadilewski *The Dino Rangers (Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Tommy Oliver, and Trent Fernandez-Mercer) *The Ninja Rangers (Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, and Cameron Watanabe) *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, Sideswipe, Dino, Skids & Mudflap, the Wreckers, Wheelie, Brains, Hound, Cross-Hairs, Drift, Hot Rod, Cogman, the Dinobots, and Dragonstorm Villains *Darth Raygar (Main Antagonist) *Diesel 10 *Splatter and Dodge *Trixie Lulamoon *Queen Chrysalis *Nightmare Moon *King Sombra *Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon *Brittany and Whittany Biskit *Gaston *Colonel Muska *Dawn Bellwether Recurring characters *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver (Thomas & Friends) *Toad *Stepney *Daisy *Duke *Smudger *Bertram *Lady *Glynn *Ashima *Arthur *Murdoch *The Slip Coaches *Sir Topham Hatt *Mr. Percival *Chief Bogo *Gazelle *Mayor Lionheart *Prince Adam, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip *Prince Eric, Flounder, and Sebastian *Aladdin, Genie, Abu, and Magic Carpet *Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf Episodes and Movies *Revenge of Darth Raygar (Pilot) Season 1 #Judy's Dark Side Part 1 #Judy's Dark Side Part 2 #Judy's Dark Side Part 3 #Roger and Bender's First Day #The Magic Keyboard #Concert Tickets #Joe's Flea Market #The Cutie Mark Crusaders' Clubhouse, Disaster #Mighty Joe in a Pickle #Sunrise Shimmer the Zebra #Eevee the White Pokémon #Vinny-277 #The Ghost of Boulder Mountain #Zeb's Girlfriend #Anna's Secret #Theodore's Christmas Delivery #Butt Phone Call #Cheeseburger & Hot Dog Challenge #Trouble with Whales #The Jedi Trials of Sunrise Shimmer Part 1: Force Skills #The Jedi Trials of Sunrise Shimmer Part 2: Caves of the Kyber Crystals #The Jedi Trials of Sunrise Shimmer Part 3: Lightsaber Construction #The Jedi Trials of Sunrise Shimmer Part 4: Lightsaber Skills #The Jedi Trials of Sunrise Shimmer Part 5: Cave of Fears/Jedi Knighting #Babysitting with Death #I Wanna Stay at Littlest Pet Shop #Date with Destiny #Canterlot High School's Terrible Swimming Pool Secret #Survival of the Dog & the Human Season 1 End Movie: Bellwether Strikes Back: The Return of Godzilla! Season 2 #Pokémon Duel #Rachel's Flying Kipper #Espeon, Glaceon, and Leafeon's Slumber Party #Time in the cretaceous #Mike Sees Ghosts #Cake Night #Sir Handel Blows Out #Spino Strikes Back #Vinny's Last Day #The Battle of the Roads & Rails #The Sun Daughter Rescue Part 1 #The Sun Daughter Rescue Part 2 #The Lair of TD-1000 #The Tough Squad Part 1: Cadets #The Tough Squad Part 2: Rooks #The Tough Squad Part 3: ARC Clone Equines #Solid Challenge #The Megadonar Trilogy Part 1: Rising Megadonar #The Megadonar Trilogy Part 2: Shadow of Megadonar #The Megadonar Trilogy Part 3: Destroy Megadonar #Yes Bro, Yes! #Getting a Bunch of Dice #Leo Returns Part 1: Holocron Heist #Leo Returns Part 2: Cargo of Doom #Leo Returns Part 3: Children of the Force #The Truth of Old Yeller #Bender the Marine Robot Biologist #Reinforcements from Turbo Part 1 #Reinforcements from Turbo Part 2 Season 2 End Movie: Darth Raygar Strikes Back Season 3 #Sunset Shimmer's Revenge #A Wedding Escapade! #Fashion Beach Showdown #Cruising #Car Contest #Planet of the Slaves Part 1 #Planet of the Slaves Part 2 #The Guy's Night #Zeb's Bald! #Attack on Arendelle #Herman's Bad Day #Camping #Knockout to the rescue #Tod owes up #Tod and the freight cars #Tod returns to the other Railway #No Alien or Robots Allowed #Return to Geonosis Part 1: Senate Spy #Return to Geonosis Part 2: Landing at Point Rain #Return to Geonosis Part 3: Weapons Factory #Return to Geonosis Part 4: Legacy of Terror #Return to Geonosis Part 5: Brain Invaders #TD-1000 Intrigue #The Deserter Clone Equine #Glynn Helps Out #Sleeping Pete #The Trials of Breon Griffin/Eeveelution #The Road Trip Part 1 #The Road Trip Part 2 Season 3 End Movie: Dark Side of Mars Season 4 #The Haunted Manor #The Ghost of Alberto #Slaves of Anubousia Part 1: Kidnapped #Slaves of Anubousia Part 2: Slaves of Canterlot #Slaves of Anubousia Part 3: Escape from Anubousia #The Fight of the Two Lovers #Sunrise's Loose Tooth #A Sick Day for Nightstriker #Alan's Hiccups! #Weekend at Squidward's #The Longest Week #Run Away Ice Cream Train! #S.C. Ruffey Returns #The Solar Saber's Journey Part 1 #The Solar Saber's Journey Part 2 #The Solar Saber's Journey Part 3 #The Ridiculous Fight #The Phantom of the Cul-de-Sac #Midnight Ghost Run #Death Komodo Dragon #The Curse at Crystal Prep Academy #Who Framed Blythe Baxter? #Creatures in the Attic #The Ghost of the Clone Wars #Terrible Kiss #The Battle of Zarage Part 1: Darkness of Zarage #The Battle of Zarage Part 2: The General #The Battle of Zarage Part 3: Plan of Dissent #The Battle of Zarage Part 4: Carnage of Prince Blueblood Season 4 end movie: Kaiju vs. Monkey Horse Season 5 #The Secret Tank Engine Club #A Small Misunderstanding #Coaches vs. Freight Cars #Prank a Leg #Minka the Food Moocher #Trouble at the Harbor #Little Bear and the Beast from the Forest #Happy Birthday, Mr. Alex! #Pete Stays in the Shed #Haunted Daylight #Jack's Barn Raising #The Hunt for Bigfoot #Kevin's Exploit #Prelude to Order 67 Part 1: The Unknown #Prelude to Order 67 Part 2: Conspiracy #Prelude to Order 67 Part 3: Fugitive #Prelude to Order 67 Part 4: Orders #Return of Flash Sentry Part 1: An Old Friend #Return of Flash Sentry Part 2: The Rise of Flash Sentry #Return of Flash Sentry Part 3: Crisis at the Heart #Daizy the Fugitive Part 1: Sabotage #Daizy the Fugitive Part 2: The Jedi Who Knew Too Much #Daizy the Fugitive Part 3: To Cath a Jedi #Daizy the Fugitive Part 4: The Wrong Jedi #TGI Thursday #Do or Dare #Picking up Minerva #Meteor Night #Peter's Unlucky Week Series finale movie: Vengeance & Rage! Specials #Ho-Oh: Legend of Fire (Takes place during season 2) #Stacy's Grand Search for the Ed's (Beginning Season 3 special) #Lost in the Mists (Takes place before the season 3 end movie) #The Wedding of Glenn Quagmire and Sapphire (Takes place during season 4) #Arthur and Slender Man (Takes place during the middle of season 4) #The Ultimate Pokémon Tournament (Takes place during the end of season 4) #Alicorn Death Battle! (Takes place after Meteor Night) Movies #The Sunrise Movie (Takes place during the beginning of season 1) #Revenge of the Xenomorphs (Season 1 movie and takes place after Pranks, Jokes, and Xenomorphs) #Galaxy: The Equestrian Castle in the Sky (Takes place during the middle of season 1) #The Plesiosaur (Season 1 movie) #Attack of the Clone Equines (Takes place after Bellwether Strikes Back: The Return of Godzilla!) #Leo Strikes Back (Takes place after Attack of the Clone Equines) #The Clone Equine Wars (Beginning season 2 movie) #Return to Isla Sorna (Middle Season 2 movie) #The Ultimate Tornado Hunt (Season 2 movie) #The Plesiosaur 2 (Season 2 movie) #Return of Jumanji (Takes place during the end of season 2) #Puffer's Amazing Discovery (Takes place during the beginning of season 3) #Herman the Tramway Diesel (Season 3 beginning movie) #The Plesiosaur 3 (Season 3 movie) #The Great Aristocat Rescue (Takes place during the end of season 3) #Roger Smith: A Bounty Hunter's Tale (Prequel and takes place during the beginning of season 4) #Return of the Big Bad Chicken (Season 4 middle movie) #The Legend of Bunnylantis (Season 4 middle movie) #The Plesiosaur: The Last Stand (Season 4 movie) #Scoop's Big Movie (Season 4 movie) #Roberta vs. Leo (Takes place during the end of season 4) #Wrath of the Country (The beginning of season 5) #Alter: A Villain's Beginning (Prequel and takes place during the middle of season 5) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles